Golgolem (Legacy Continuity)
Golgolem is an alien Kaiju who appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Golgolem crashed on Earth in the form of an abnormally hot meteor. However, unlike most alien kaiju, he simply remained dormant, not awakening. As it turns out, Golgolem was one of the many Kaiju created by Ultraman Astro to test Ultraman Legacy's skills. However clearly something went wrong, and the Kaiju did not awaken. The Dark Ultra assumed the from of a human to investigate, and tried to awaken Golgolem before being intercepted by Legacy's human form, Akira Takeshi. Akira questioned the mysterious "man" on his motives and what he was looking for, but Astro simple disappeared. It was only about a weak later that the two Ultras would finally battle. Golgolem still remained dormant, finally awakening when SpaceGodzilla arrived on Earth and began causing his crystal mayhem across the Earth. Apparently, some of SpaceGodzilla's crystals made it underground, embedding themselves into Golgolem's back, finally awakening the Kaiju. The now crystal controlled Golgolem burst out of the ground and began walking around, attacking any living being in sight. The AKDF was already occupied and overwhelmed with all of the other mayhem caused by the crystal onslaught. Luckily, they were able to split off some of their forces to combat the creature. Golgolem proved very durable, and destroyed the AKDF jets sent to deal with him. He also displayed his unique phasing ability, using this to avoid any stronger attacks. Ultraman Legacy soon appeared on the scene to defeat Golgolem. The two began fighting, with Golgolem proving physically superior and easily dodging Legacy's attacks via phasing. The battle continued, with Golgolem clearly winning, beating down on the Ultra and kicking Legacy while he was down. As Golgolem was about to finish the Ultra off with his tentacle mouth thingy, Ultraman Sect appeared. Sect informed Legacy that the situation was dire and he was needed elsewhere. Legacy used this time to escape by flying away, as Sect prepared to engage Golgolem. The two began fighting. Golgolem was powerful indeed, but Sect was far too skilled to fall for the Kaiju's tricks. Eventually, Sect managed to slice off the crystals on Gologolem's back with his Sectium Blade. This somehow disabled the Kaiju's phasing ability, allowing Sect to easily kill Golgolem with a Sectium Beam. Abilities * Phasing: The Large Crystals on Golgolem's back allows him to phase through dimensional fields and various subspaces as well as make his body completely transparent to any incoming attacks. If they are destroyed, they can regenerate within a few minutes. * Fireballs: Golgolem can spit powerful fireballs, they are powerful enough to burn the flesh of Ultras. * Energy Bolts: Golgolem can fire yellow lightning bolts from the yellow spots that surround his upper body. * Energy Shield: Golgolem can generate a blue forcefield around the front of its body, it can also absorb energy to regrow his crystals faster. * Tentacle Mouth: Golgolem's mouth is extendable and retractable via a tentacle in its head. * Burrowing. Considering how he awakened, it is likely Golgolem is able to burrow. Trivia * Golgolem was not originally intended to be in the series, until Flurr suggested him. * Gogolem is currently the second Nexus Kaiju to appear in the series, after Bugbuzun. * Gogolem's changed origin is simply me noticing that both he and SpaceGodzilla have crystals on their bodies, thus I felt like making them connected. * Neronga was considered to appear alongside Sect to battle Golgolem until I remembered that Neronga is supposed to die in his debut episode. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Kaiju